Kyumin Story - 3 hours
by sjyeoja
Summary: Biarkan orang yang aku cintai bahagia. Apapun itu resikonya. Bahkan jika aku harus tersakiti, aku rela / kyumin story


**~00~**

**3 Hours**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin belongs only to God, him family, SMentertaiment, Super Junior and ELF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Biarkan orang yang aku cintai bahagia. Apapun itu resikonya. Bahkan jika aku harus tersakiti, aku rela"****.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi, Boys Love . Don't read this fanfic if you don't like yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin laut berlarian kesana-kemari dengan seenaknya. Ditiup oleh pepohonan yang diperintah oleh Sang pemilik alam semesta ini. Mereka berhembusan, saling mengejar satusama lain, memberi kesejukan untuk mahluk hidup yang sedang berada di sana. Walaupun daerah ini tidak seperti pantai-pantai yang lainnya. terlihat ramai dan hidupnya aktivitas sehari-hari. _But, not for someone_.

Pasir putih terinjak telapak kaki yang mulus, cukup mungil untuk ukuran seseorang berumur 28 tahun. Pakaian putihnya terkena hembusan angin-angin disana. Seakan menyapa namja manis itu. Angin-angin tersebut menerpa rambut hitamnya yang membuat rambut itu sedikit berantakan. Mata foxynya menyipit tanda mencari sesuatu yang berada di seluruh penjuru pantai ini. Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia berhasil menemukan objek yang dicarinya. Ralat. Bukan objek, tetapi orang. Sudut bibir bershape-M itu tertarik ke atas setelah ia memperhatikannya senejak. Dihembusnya nafas sebelum ia mencoba mendekati seseorang itu.

"Sebaiknya aku mendekatinya"

Sungmin –namja tadi mendekati seseorang yang terduduk membelakanginya di perbatasan daratan dan lautan itu. "Hey.." Sungmin memanggil hampir berteriak padanya. Namja yang dipanggilnya hanya terlihat diam memandang lautan yang menjulang luas berwarna campuran biru muda dan biru tua itu.

Lagi, angin menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Ombak-ombak seakan menemani namja brunette itu. Sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mendesah pelan lalu memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi

"Kyu ?"

Namja brunette itu hendak membalikan badannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat wajah tampan itu kembali terlihat. Namja brunette itu menepuk pasir putih di sebelah kanannya. Mengisyaratkan namja yang memanggilnya –Sungmin tadi untuk duduk di sisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sungmin menaati perintah Kyuhyun. Dilipatnya kedua kaki putih miliknya itu. posisi menyila menyamakan dengan namja yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hey hyung, lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, pekerjaan ku semakin penumpuk, maka dari itu aku meminta cuti dan pulang ke Korea"

Kyuhyun mengganguk pelan setelah Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya.

1 menit

3 menit

7 menit

Kyuhyun melirik namja disebelahnya. Bermaksud ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi. Sedetik kemudian, namja berambut coklat ini terkikik geli. Dilihatnya Bunny Boy hanya memain-mainkan pasir putih ditambah manyunan bibirnya yang menambah kesan lucu bagi Kyuhyun.

"Lucu sekali" bisiknya pelan. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar, hanya mempout-kan bibirnya kembali

"Kau tahu min? Apa kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sore hari di pusat kota Seoul. Krystal putih hendak berjatuhan. Menutupi permukaan jalan, pucuk pepohonan, genting-genting gedung ataupun rumah dan bahkan kepala-kepala manusia yang berjalan dibawahnya krystal putih itu. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Suhu derajat hari ini bahkan hingga -15 derajat celcius. Membuat orang-orang enggan untuk keluar rumah dan mengutamakan-kan tempat tidur, coklat hangat, jaket atau sweater dan selimut untuk menemaninya selama musim dingin tiba. Tetapi, tidak semua orang seperti itu. beberapa harus tetap menjalankan rutinitas sehari-harinya seperti biasa. Musim dingin tidak menjadikannya alasan untuk tetap sekolah, kuliah bahkan bekerja. **

**Seperti namja berambut ikal yang sedang berjalan santai di sekitar pusat kota. Melihat-lihat toko yang dilewatinya. Atau hanya sekedar berjalan menikmati suasa pusat kota itu. Tangannya memegang secangkir kopi yang dibelinya di café tadi. Membuat tubuh bagian dalamnya hangat seperti tubuh bagian luar yang dibalut sweater hitamnya yang tebal. Namja berambut ikal itu hendak menuju stasiun MRT atau kereta bawah tanah. Suara-suara kereta yang berjalan ditambah padatnya penduduk membuat telinganya cukup bising mendengarnya. Mata coklat itu terlihat mencari bangku kosong yang akan didudukinya senejak untuk mengistirahatkan kaki panjangnya yang sedari tadi melangkahi jalanan kota Seoul.**

"**Ahh"**

**Kyuhyun mendesah lega setelah menemukan 3 bangku berwarna merah yang hanya terisi 1 orang. Menyisakan 2 bangku kosong. **

"**Sore ini Seoul terlihat cukup ramai. Ada apa ya?"**

"**Ya, sepertinya karena hari ini hari Sabtu"**

"**Oh ya.. dan ini merupakan tanggal merah"**

"**Haha tidak untuk semua orang"**

**Sadar tidak tersadar, namja bersuara bass ini menjawab pertanyaan namja yang entah siapa berada disebelahnya lebih dulu. Atau yang Kyuhyun lakukan biasa disebut dengan –SKSD, Sok Kenal Sok Dekat.**

"**Ahh iya kau benar juga, bahkan nanti malam akan diselenggarakan festival kembang api, kau tahu?"**

"**Oh ya benar" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.**

**Namja bermantel biru tua itu hanya memandang lurus ke depan sedaritadi berbicara. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.**

"**Namamu?"**

"**Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun membalas jabatan tangannya. Ditambah senyuman tulusnya**

"**Dan siapa namamu?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu.. saat itu mukamu lucu sekali. Kau masih sangat polos" Namja bermata foxy itu hendak senyum-senyum geli mengingat kejadian pertemuan mereka yang pertama itu. Sedangkan namja di sebelahnya hanya meng-iya kan pernyataannya yang sesungguhnya tidak ia setujui.

"Jika dipikir-pikir.. kita lucu sekali ya, hanya karena begitu.. kita jadi seperti ini dan-"

"Ya aku tahu aku sangat lucu min"

Namja bersuara bass ini mulai sedikit narsis. Tidak. Tidak sedikit. Dan itu membuat Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibir shape-M nya itu. Membuat salahtingkah seorang Kyuhyun memuncak kembali.

"Mengapa kau cemberut? Aku berkata jujur min!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadwal kuliahnya hari ini telah berakhir. Ia berlari dari gerbang kampusnya yang memang sebuah Universitas ke-3 terunggul di Seoul. Raut wajahnya terlihat tak sabar dan penuh dengan senyum bahagia. Tangan kanannya memegang satu tangkai bunga mawar merah yang tadi pagi ia sempatkan beli sebelum hendak kuliah . Tali sepatu sneakers-nya yang sudah tak terikat , tak ia pedulikan demi ketepatan waktunya. **

**Mahasiswa ini hendak sampai pada tujuannya. Deruan nafasnya terengah-engah akibat berlari tanpa henti selama hampir 15 menit. Tapi, senyumnya berkembang kembali saat ia berhasil menemukan sosok itu. **

**Ia berjongkok dan melipat satu kakinya. Tangannya menunjukan bunga mawar pada sosok di depannya . Sosok di depannya terkejut melihat seseorang ini bersumpah akan cintanya padanya.**

"**Lee Sungmin.. Saranghae. Would you be mine ..?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu terus"

"Wae?"

"Aniyo"

"kkk terkadang , aku merindukan saat aku menjahilimu hyung"

"Apa?!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa jahil kembali. Lalu tawanya terhenti ketika sosok disampingnya mulai sebal akibat ulahnya tadi.

"Min. aku tahu aku tak bisa menjadi orang yang romantis. Tapi mengapa kau mau saja bersama ku? Bukankah kau menyukai orang bertipe romantis? Aku kan tidak bertipe seperti itu sama sekali. Bahkan saat aku men-"

"Stt. aku sudah bilang berapa kali kyu? Aku menerimamu apa adanya" Sungmin menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan mengganguk menurut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Minnie-ya!" **

**Sungmin menoleh ke arah selatan mengikuti asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ia menemukan sosok Kyuhyun sedang melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya dari kejauhan. Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Tak lama, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sedikit berlari ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian, kedua namja itu sudah menempelkan diri satu sama lain. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk hyung tersayang sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Sungmin membalas pelukan namja yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya**

"**Baby Minnie~"**

"**Ne Kyu? Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini? Bahkan kau seperti baru kembali dari kampus mu?" **

**Pelukannya melonggar sedikit. Namun jarak wajahnya dekat membuatnya saling menatap satu sama lain.**

"**Aku ingin menemuimu, tidak boleh huh?"**

"**Kau bisa menemuiku besok, mengapa harus malam-malam begini? Bahkan kau baru pulang dari kampus, bagaimana jik-"**

**Chu~**

**Bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Sungmin sedikit tersentak. Terkadang, Kyuhyun memang sedikit nakal. Tapi kemudian ia menikmatinya. Mata keduanya terpejam. Menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan orang yang disayangnya. Hanya berciuman. Tak lebih dari itu. kemudian, keduanya melepas ciuman itu.**

"**Min, pulanglah.. ini sudah larut malam"**

"**Kau yang seharusnya pulang Kyu"**

"**Baiklah, kita pulang bersama-sama, arra?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun..

Kyu..

"…."

Tuan Cho..

"…."

Plakk!

"AW!"

"Aish kau mendengarkan ku tidak!"

"Ya! appo hyung. Kau tidak berkata apa-apa sedaritadi! Bagaimana aku akan mendengarkan mu" Kyuhyun cemberut sembari mengusap-usap tangan kanannya yang kesakitan.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin. Keningnya mulai berkerut tanda kebingungan. Sungmin hanya bisa melamun sedaritadi. Bahkan ia merasa setengah pikirannya hilang. Sampai ia taksadar memukul Kyuhyun yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Ah, anak itu memang susah ditebak. Cukup cerdas untuk urusan berbohong.

"Tapi aku menyukainya." Batin Sungmin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semua orang memandangnya. Tatapan-tatapan menjijikan, ia dapatkan kembali. Tubuhnya terduduk dengan luka biru di bagian pipi dan tangannya. Pelipisnya bercucuran darah segar. Air mata keluar dari kantung matanya. Tapi sebagai harga diri seorang namja, ia sembunyikan baik-baik. Ia tak dapat melawannya. Hal itu membuat ia terduduk sembari menundukan kepalanya. Telinganya panas mendengar ejekan-ejekan yang keluar dari mulut manusia yang terlihat tidak seperti manusia di sekelilingnya itu.**

**Beberapa jam kemudian, satuper satu orang sudah tidak memperdulikannya. Hal itu membuat ia bisa beranjak dan pulang kerumah.**

"**Aish ssakit" Namja berkulit pucat itu meringgis kesakitan. Ia berjalan dengan sekuat tenaga dengan memegangi kepalanya**

"**Bahkan.. jika kondisi ku lebih parah dari ini, they all didn't care"**

**Sampai ketika ia berada di pagar kampusnya. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin mendudukan mobil sedan biru tuanya di parkiran yang berada tak jauh darinya. Terlihat raut wajah manisnya khawatir dan mencari-cari seseorang yang tentu saja kekasihnya.**

"**M-minnie ?"**

**Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Minnie-nya itu. Ia memasang raut wajah yang seakan -mencoba menutupi keperihan- yang dialaminya tadi.**

**Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya mendengar Kyuhyun-nya memanggil. Tetapi saat melihat namja berkulit putih pucat itu dengan kondisi seperti itu, matanya membulat kaget. **

"**Kyu? K-kau… kenapa? Gwen-chana kyu?" **

**Sungmin memegang bagian pelipisnya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Dilanjuti bagian pipi lalu tangannya.**

"**Ah ini? tadi aku bermain bola lalu aku terjatuh jadinya seperti ini deh. Hehehe" Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Dengan memasang wajah tak berdosanya.**

**Kyuhyun berbohong. Dan Sungmin tau itu. Lalu raut wajah keduanya berlawanan.**

"**Min sudahlah, kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan ku. Buktinya , aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Ayo kita makan malam !"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung"

"Apa?"

"Apa kita masih berhubungan?"

"Tentu saja. Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, ini hubungan terlarang"

"Ya memang, lalu?"

"Bahkan sekarang kau sudah memiliki seorang yeoja kan, lalu mengapa-"

"Mengapa apa?"

"Ani"

Namja manis itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkadang merasa bersalah pada dongsaeng tersayangnya ini. Sungmin tahu. Di balik sifat jahilnya, dan wajah setannya itu, Kyuhyun terkadang sedih. Sangat sedih..

Tangannya mengelus bahu kanan Sungmin. Tak terasa disini sudah satu jam dan tersisa 2 jam lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Air hujan membasahi seluruh kota Seoul. Orang-orang hendak berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Ataupun segera menggunakan payung dan jas hujannya. Menghangatkan tubuh dengan membeli secangkir teh hangat, berpelukan dengan pasangannya ataupun berdiam dengan selimut. **

**Clak**

**Seseorang menginjak becekan akibat hujan yang semakin deras. Seluruh tubuhnya dibasahi oleh air hujan yang bercampur dengan lukanya. Tak ia pedulikan. Tak ia pedulikan jikalau ia akan sakit. Karena, hatinya pun sudah terlanjur sakit. Terlanjur sakit dengan omongan atau pukulan atau tamparan dan bahkan tendangan-tenangan teman-temannya. Dan lebih sakit lagi saat ia menginjakan kakinya di rumah. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan 3 kali ketukan. Dibuka kan pintu itu oleh salah satu hyungnya yang memainkan ponselnya dan hendak pergi kembali tanpa menyapa sang adiknya itu. **

**Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ia membuka tali sepatunya perlahan dengan tangan gemetar akibat dinginnya air hujan. Ia menyimpan sepasang sepatunya di rak kecil itu. Setelahnya ia beranjak ke ruang tv. Dilihatnya kedua hyungnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. **

"**Annyeong?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyapa dengan pelan-pelan.**

"…"

**Hening. Tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Kyuhyun takut. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar hyungnya yang lain. Yang memang sifatnya sedikit tak separah yang lain. Ingat itu. hanya 'sedikit'.**

"**H-hyung?" **

**Kyuhyun menyapanya di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dilihatnya ia sedang membaca sebuah komik entah apa judulnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, dan kembali pada kegiatannya itu.**

"**Hyung.."**

"**Apa?"**

**Jawabnya dingin. Tetap, Kyuhyun tak ditatap sama sekali. Mending. Dibandingkan sapaannya tidak dijawab sama sekali. **

"**Hyung a-aku…**

"**Jika kau sakit, kau bisa ke dokter sendiri kan? Kau sudah besar Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan mengandalkan kami"**

"**Tapi hyung…"**

"**Kau bisa meminum obat. Ambilah kotak petigaka di dapur"**

"**Ya hyung..gomawo"**

Aku bodoh! Aku sangatlah bodoh Lee Sungmin!

**Kyuhyun beranjak dari rumahnya. Mereka tidak membantu sama sekali. Bahkan malah menyakitinya.**

"**Apakah aku anak adopsi? Atau mungkin, aku bayi yang ditemukan di pinggiran jalan? Tsk!" **

**Kyuhyun tak tahu akan berjalan kemana. Sampai ia teringat Sungmin. Biasanya jam segini, ia sedang meminum wine. Ah mungkin itu sangatlah membantu!. Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat. Ia berlari menuju kedai wine- favorite Sungmin. Kekasihnya itu mungkin menjadi satusatunya orang yang peduli akan kehadirannya di dunia ini. harap-nya.**

**Ia telah sampai di lokasi yang ditujunya. Terlihat mobil Sungmin di parkiran itu. Senyumnya kembali mengembang. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke kedai itu. dicarinya sosok Sungmin. Suasananya memang romantis dan agak sedikit berbau alkhohol menurutnya. Penerangannya remang-remang, membuatnya sulit mencari sosok Sungmin.**

**Berakhirlah sudah pencariannya. Binggo! Dugaannya benar. Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin sedang meminum wine bersama teman-temannya. **

"**Minnie?" **

**Kyuhyun mendekati meja yang diduduki Sungmin. Semua teman-temannya menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Termasuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang dengan kondisi seperti itu, memohon meminta tolong pada kekasihnya itu.**

"**Hyung.. tolong aku..jebal"**

**Sungmin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Aneh. Kyuhyun mencoba memohon sekali lagi.**

"**Sungmin hyung.. aku mohon.." **

**Suaranya melemas. Tapi Sungmin kembali berbalik kearah teman-temannya. Dan melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Mereka tertawa bersama seperti orang mabuk. Kyuhyun mulai bingung dengan sikap Sungmin. Aneh dan tak seperti biasanya**

"**Oh.. mungkin ia sedang mabuk" ucapnya pelan**

"**Apa? Kami tidak sedang mabuk Cho. Jika kau tidak ada urusan, kau bisa pergi dari sini sekarang juga"**

**Salah satu temannya berkata seperti melecehkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak suka. Dengan sekejap, suasana menjadi hening.**

"**Bagaimana kau mendengarkan perkataanku?"**

"**Tsk. kau kira kami bodoh"**

"**Lalu, Sungmin hyung? Mengapa kau tidak memperdulikan ku?" **

"**Jangan ganggu dia, dia sedang ada urusan"**

"**Hey! Aku kekasihnya! Urusan? Urusan apa? Apa seperti ini disebut urusan?!" **

**Kesabaran Kyuhyun telah habis. Tangannya menggepal erat. Kulit wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Tanda kekesalannya telah memuncak. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang bersikap seolah-olah ia tak ada urusan dengan orang dibelakangnya. **

"**Sungmin hyung?"**

**Air mata mulai keluar dari ujung matanya. Kyuhyun melemas. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Suara seraknya membuat air matanya terus menerus keluar. Sia-sia usahanya sekarang. Yang ditatapnya sama sekali tak meresponnya. Teman-teman yang lain hanya mengejeknya, "Bodoh". **

"**Hyung..kau sangatlah jahat"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung…"

"Kyu, mengapa kau tak memberitahunya dari awal?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sungmin tau ia akan sulit menjawabnya. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tertutup. Dan tak mau membuat siapapun mengkhawatirkannya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun akan berpikir bahwa tak akan ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Teman-temanya, sahabatnya, bahkan hyungnya sekaligus. Dan yang ada dipikirannya, Sungminpun tak akan mengkhawatirkan nya. Sungmin tahu, terkadang ia memang tak peduli dengannya. Tetapi itu hanya sejenak. Dibalik semua itu, Sungmin selalu dan tak pernah tak memikirkan Kyuhyun. Dan sebenarnya, Sungmin tahu akan penyakit Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Lihatlah hyung! Tugas ketiga ku diberi dinilai tambahan oleh dosen gorila itu!" ucapnya dengan girang. Ia menunjukan selembaran kertas yang dijilid dengan warna biru dengan nilai 95 di halaman pertamanya.**

"**Haha selamat Kyu"**

"**Hm ne, gomawo" ia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada namja disebelahnya itu.**

"**Boleh ku lihat?"**

"**Tentu saja!" **

**Kyuhyun memberi hasil tugasnya itu padanya. Lalu Sungmin membuka halaman pertama. Kyuhyun menunjukan beberapa penjelasan pada kekasihnya itu. lalu dibukanya halaman ke dua. Ketiga. Keempat. Dan lalu**

**Clak**

**Setetes darah menetes membuat kertas putih itu ternodai. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serentak membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun memegangi sebelah hidungnya. Jari telunjuknya hendak terkena tetesan darahnya yang kedua. **

"**Eh apa ini?" Sungmin menatap darah itu lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan cepat**

"**K-kyu kau tak apa-apa? Hidung mu.. berdarah"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajahmu berubah, senyummu memudar, semangatmu menurun, kulitmu menjadi lebih pucat. Tubuh rampingmu menjadi kurus, bibir merahmu menjadi warna ungu. Hey, kau memakai lipstick?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di Jepang?"

"Hm ya begitulah" Sungmin menggosok-gosokan kuku tangannya pada kuku kakinya. Agak sedikit gugup untuk membahas ini dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia merasa bersalah

"Ohya, kau pasti sukses kan hyung? Kau kan anak berprestasi" Kyuhyun cengengesan dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Terserah kau saja, btw kau mengidap itu sejak kapan?"

Tawa Kyuhyun terhenti. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Sejak kapan? Aku juga tidak tahu hyung"

"Ah..mianhe"

"Tak apa-apa"

.

.

.

.

.

"**Hyung , aku akan sibuk kuliah sekarang"**

"**Benarkah? Ya, aku juga akan ada banyak urusan dengan pekerjaan ku"**

"**Wah pasti kau akan sukses hyung!"**

"**Hm..aku harap seperti itu"**

**Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu tersenyum senang melihat Sungmin ada kemajuan dari pekerjaannya. **

"**Kyu"**

"**Apa hyung?"**

**Deg. Jantung Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Ada keseriusan dari nada Sungmin barusan. Membuat perasaan tak enak muncul pada diri Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin, cuman perasaannya saja?**

"**A-aku, akan pindah ke Jepang. K-karena pekerjaan ku"**

**Bingo! Feeling Kyuhyun kali ini benar. Tersiak rasa sakit di dadanya, tapi apa boleh buat.**

"**Apa?berapa lama hyung?"**

"**S-selamanya sepertinya. A-aku akan sibuk disana"**

"**Ahh! Selamat hyung!" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.**

**Tercipta fake smile dari namja berambut coklat itu. Hati Kyuhyun terasa sesak kembali. Tapi ada suatu prinsip dalam hatinya.**

"**Apa kau tidak keberatan Kyu?"**

"**Tak apa-apa hyung! Aku akan bahagia jika kau sukses"**

"**Biarkan orang yang aku cintai bahagia. Apapun itu resikonya. Bahkan jika aku harus tersakiti, aku rela" ****batin Kyuhyun.**

.

.

.

"Hyung lihat, matahari akan tenggelam"

"Kyu.. terimakasih"

"Hyung maafkan aku jika aku mengganggu hidupmu selama ini"

**.**

**.**

**Namja pucat itu berlari. Membiarkan sang dokter frustasi mengejarnya. Dengan pakaian operasi, ia rela kabur dari gedung putih itu. Ia tak peduli. Ia ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**

"**Hey! Cho Kyuhyun!"**

"**Sungmin hyung tunggu aku"**

**Namja itu berlari dengan lebih dari 1000 langkah menuju Icheon Airpot. Hanya modal sendal capit saja. Semua orang memerhatikannya. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tak peduli. Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling, mencari sosok itu. Mencari jadwal keberangkatan Seoul-Tokyo pukul 10.00 am. Kyuhyun berhasil menemukannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun berlari lagi-.**

"**Tuhan tolong.. biarkan aku menemuinya untuk kali ini"**

**Kyuhyun memasuki pintu masuk bandara. Yang diawal sedikit dicegat oleh kedua security. Dengan satu kali gerakan, Kyuhyun berhasil lolos dari kedua security tersebut. **

**Namja pucat itu kembali panik. Berputar melihat keadaan sekeliling. Dicarinya Bunny Boy itu dengan sangat teliti. Dan Yes. Kyuhyun berhasil. Berhasil menemukan sosok Sungmin. Sosok yang sedang membelakanginya dengan membawa 2 buah koper. Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Ia menarik nafas kembali dan berteriak dengan sangat kencang. **

"**LEE SUNGMIN!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, mengapa saat kau berada di Jepang, kau tak pernah menghubungi ku?"

"Maafkan aku.. aku terlalu sibuk waktu itu"

"Aku tahu, tapi apa sesibuk itu? Apa kau tak sedikitpun merindukan ku? Aku selalu memikirkan mu. Bahkan semua pesan ku tak kau balas"

"hh" Sungmin mendesah pasrah.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakan ku. Kau sudah tak peduli lagi denganku. Bahkan kau sudah lupa denganku"

.

.

.

"**Hyung, apa aku masih terlihat tampan?"**

"**Tentu saja"**

**Kulit putih pucat itu menjadi lebih pucat. Daging ditubuhnya menipis. Bibir merahnya berubah menjadi keunguan. Hey, tetapi senyumannya tak pernah pudar. Sekuat itukah Cho Kyuhyun?**

"**Hyung aku harap Sungmin hyung masih mengingatku"**

"**Istirahatlah kyu"**

"**Ahh!"**

"**Kyu!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu secepat itu?"

"Secepat itu?maksudmu 15 tahun itu cepat?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Lee Sungmin?apa kau disana?"**

"**Ne, Lee sungmin imnida, nuguseyeo?"**

**Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Sudah lama sekali dia tak menerima telefon dari Korea. Bahkan nomor perusahaan.**

"**Apa kau masih mengingat Kyuhyun?em Cho Kyuhyun?"**

**Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat mendengar nama anak itu. Anak yang…menjadi masa lalunya**

"**Eng, y-ya tentu saja, ada apa dengan dia?"**

"**Aku hyungnya, kau…bisakah kau jumpai dia untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"**

**Damn! Apa penyakitnya kambuh?**

"**T-tentu saja, memangnya dia-**

"**Ya, penyakitnya sudah parah, waktunya mungkin tinggal beberapa hari lagi, aku harap kau menemuinya secepatnya, terimakasih lee sungmin"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu mianhe, aku-"

"Terima kasih hyung" Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat" Lanjut Kyuhyun

"k-kyu" Sungmin menangis. Menangis karna menyesal, karna ia tidak mau kehilangannya.

"Janji padaku, walaupun aku tak ada kau tidak boleh menangis. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dimanapun dan kapan pun asal kau berjanji padaku"

Kyuhyun mencium pundak Sungmin. Diteruskan dengan ciuman di dahi dan di bibir.

"Lihat hyung matahari akan tenggelam dalam-"

"Kyu jangan pergi"

"Tiga"

"Kyu nado saranghae"

"Dua"

"Cho Kyuhyun Saranghae!"

"Satu"

"KYUHYUN!"

Semuanya gelap. Sungmin berteriak di pantai itu. Krystal yang jatuh dari air matanya mengalir deras. Jantungnya merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ditusuk 1000 jarum. Ia menyesal telah menyakiti seseorang yang ia cintai. Tapi, Ia beruntung dalam hidupnya, bahwa ia pernah mengenal bahkan memiliki sosoknya. Cho Kyuhyun

**END**

**Minta review nya yaa~ ini ff pertama saya, maklumi kalo kurang bagus hehe. thanks for reading!**


End file.
